Bully: Next Generation
by Skyrim-Pegasister91
Summary: Jimmy and Beatrice become parents of a boy who ends up in the same situation that brought Jimmy to Bullworth.
1. Sins of the Father

Bully: The Next Generation  
Chapter I: Sins of The Father

Bullworth Vale had changed quite a bit since the events of Jimmy Hopkins' adolescent adventures in Bullworth Academy. After some time, love blossomed between him and the intellectually endowed Beatrice Trudeau. They married sometime in college and had a son, William, or Billy, as he preferred to be called. He had his mom's eyes and his dad's ginger hair. Beatrice had grown into a beautiful woman who was also a successful neurosurgeon. Jimmy still had his broad facial features

Jimmy drove down the street to Bullworth, his son laying in the back seat like he used to. This was a trip down memory lane.

"Are we seriously going to your old school?" Billy asked with disdain.

"Billy, it's either that or Juvie." Jimmy replied. "That was the choice I was given when I was your age. Helped me out."

"Really, Dad?" Billy responded, rolling his eyes as he sat back up. "You're taking a drive through Memory Lane like this?"

"It's how I met your mother too." Jimmy said.

"Whoop-de-doo..." Billy said using a sarcastic tone.

Jimmy couldn't help but chuckle. Billy was very much like he used to be at that age. As they arrived at the campus, Billy stepped out. Beatrice rolled down the window.

"Your father and I love you very much, Billy." Beatrice said. "We want you to be able to have a good future."

"Yeah." Jimmy said. "Come on. I'll take you to Crabblesnitch..."

"Crabblesnitch?" Billy replied.

"Yeah." Jimmy replied. "Dr. Crabblesnitch was the dean here when I arrived."

They were greeted by a woman with greying hair and the fashion of a 1950s secretary.

"Mrs. Danvers-Crabblesnitch?" Jimmy said in surprise.

"Oh, it's you." Mrs. Danvers-Crabblesnitch responded upon seeing Jimmy's face.

"We're here about Billy Hopkins." Jimmy responded.

"I see..." Mrs. Danvers-Crabblesnitch said as she looked at Billy's files. "Graffiti, violent conduct, bad language, disrespect towards authority, and arson.I see the sins of your father have been repeated with you."

Mrs. Danvers-Crabblesnitch shook her head in annoyance of having to deal with Jimmy's son.

"Well, since your father was here before you for the same reason, I am cautiously optimistic that we can turn you around." Mrs. Danvers-Crabblesnitch said. "However, this is your only chance to avoid jail. Keep your nose clean, or I'll clean it for you. James, I assume you remember where the boys' dorm is?"

"Yes." Jimmy replied.

"Good." Mrs. Danvers-Crabblesnitch said. "Then you can take your son to his dorm and get him attired."

"Yes, ma'am." Beatrice said.

Jimmy and Beatrice accompanied Billy to the boys' dorm, which was far cleaner that it was back when Jimmy was a student. The man smiled as he was impressed by the newfound care that was invested into the school. He then looked at Billy.

"I know it's going to be tough here." Jimmy said. "I've been there before. But you're tough. You'll make it."

"What, you're not gonna go through the whole shaming crap?" Billy asked.

"Nope." Jimmy replied. "That just wouldn't be me. Please be strong."

"I'll try..." Billy rolled his eyes.

Jimmy and Beatrice hugged their son before leaving. Another boy entered the room, wearing a pink shirt and a blue sweater vest.

"Hi." The boy piped up.

"Hey..." Jimmy said. "You remind me of a friend I had in school. What's your name?"

"PJ." PJ replied. "Pete Kowalski Jr."

"Nice to meet you, Pete." Jimmy said. "I was a friend of your dad as a kid. This is mine and Beatrice's son, Billy."

"Oh my god, Dad...!" Billy groaned.

Jimmy chuckled a bit and gently placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

"You're gonna be just fine." Jimmy said. "Your mom and I will come see you during the holidays."

"We love you, sweetie." Beatrice said, kissing her son's cheek.

"I love you and Dad too, Mom..." Billy said in a surly tone.

Beatrice and Jimmy left the school and drove home, Jimmy looking back through the rear view mirror. A pang of regret hit him, but what was he to do? Neither he nor Beatrice wanted to see Billy behind bars. Deep down, they bade their farewell to him.


	2. Speak of the Devil

Bully: The Next Generation

Chapter II: Speak of the Devil

Billy walked with PJ to his first class, the former already dreading his school year.

"So, I heard your dad used to go here." PJ said.

"Yeah..." Billy responded with a dull tone.

"Awesome!" PJ said, enthusiastic. "I heard he saved the school from Gary."

"Gary, huh?" Billy asked.

"Yeah..." PJ replied. "Gary got expelled... But..."

"But what?" Billy asked.

"His daughter comes here..." PJ said.

"Is she anything like him...?" Billy asked.

"Kinda." PJ replied.  
They were approached by a smug-looking girl with brown hair in a single French braid. She wore a teal sweater vest, a khaki skirt, knee high socks and black Mary Jane heels. Her eyes were an ocean blue colour.

"Well well..." She said. "Seems like the sins of the father repeat themselves..."

"What do you want?" Billy asked, already distrusting her.

"Is this how you treat a friend?" The girl responded.

"You didn't give the impression of being friendly." Billy said.

"Sorry." She said with a sarcastic tone. "By the way, name's Penelope, Penelope Smith."

"Billy Hopkins." Billy introduced himself.

"I see you've met Girly-Boy over here." Penelope remarked.

"Ha ha, funny." PJ responded with sarcasm.

"Well, I hope to see you around soon." Penelope said.

"Be careful what you wish for..." Billy said as he went into the classroom.

Billy went to a table that was empty. It had a variety of chemicals on the table. He knew from what his dad had taught him, which chemicals could be mixed with what. He ended up making a cherry bomb in the end, for which, he was given a good grade.

"Where did you learn to make that?" PJ inquired.

"My dad..." Billy replied. "He made dynamite when he went to school."

Billy and PJ chuckled as they headed on their way to the cafeteria. It was cleaner than what Billy's father described. Then he saw why. The cafeteria was under better management. What seemed to be a purple man with wings was in the kitchen making lunch. It was a variety of sweets and sweet vegetables.

"PJ?" Billy asked. "What happened to Edna?"

"I heard she got fired for unsanitary conditions." PJ replied. "The new chef is a stickler for cleanliness and good food."

"Hello!" The chef greets them. "I am Wylian. May I get you something to eat?"

"Yeah, I'll have some sweet potato fries and an adzuki bean burger, please." PJ replied.

"Do you wish for a drink and dessert?" The chef asked.

"Sure." PJ replied. "I'll have a carton of milk, please."

"Here you are." The chef said as he served PJ his meal.  
The burger had various veggies stacked in it, the milk was nice and cold, and the fries had flecks of cinnamon on them.

"Do you wish for something to eat?" The chef asked Billy.

"I'll have what he's got." Billy replied.

"You got it." The chef said happily as he served the same meal to Billy as he did PJ. "Have a nice lunch. I shall see you at supper."

"Yeah, yeah..." Billy muttered as he took his tray.

Penelope sat down with Billy and PJ. She has a spinach salad with fruit and veggies mixed together.

"New chef?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah." Billy replied. "The kitchen's cleaner too."

"I noticed..." Penelope rebutted. "This school's changed since our dads were here..."

Penelope picked at her food a bit before eating it.

"At least he cares about our health." PJ remarked about the new chef.

"You have a point." Billy responded. "The food's pretty good."

The three resume eating their meals until their trays were empty. They then put their trays on the conveyour belt for the trays to be returned and washed. They walked down the halls to their next classes. For Billy and Penelope, it was English class. For PJ, it was mathematics.

After class let out, Billy glowered at his paper a bit, which sported a big red D. Penelope got a good grade on her assignment. PJ's math paper was sporting a giant red A.

"Well, good for you." Penelope said in somewhat of a passive aggressive manner. "Looks like you got your dad's brains after all."

"Okay, Penelope, that's enough..." Billy said.

"Wow..." Penelope responded. "You guys need to get a sense of humour."

The three then head to the cafeteria for supper, which was macaroni and cheese, veggie burgers and salads. The macaroni was cooked to an al dente texture and the cheese was silky smooth and gooey. The veggie burgers were cooked just right and topped with vegetables. The salads had fruits and veggies mixed in with some sweet dressing on the side. There was different flavours of milk, all made natural. PJ heartily ate his supper, savouring the delicious taste. Penelope picked at it a little bit. Billy simply ate.

Penelope returned to the girls' dorm, where she laid down on her bed after changing into her pajamas. She looked at a picture of a woman with red hair and ocean blue eyes and sighed sadly before crying into her pillow to sleep.


End file.
